During the analysis of an event, it is often required to analyze multiple sources of information that all relate to the event. The multiple sources of information may include audio, video and textual data sources. One such event commonly analyzed via audio, video and/or textual data is a sporting event, such as a basketball game, a football game, a volleyball game, a soccer game and the like. In the case of a sporting event, a user or users may acquire a data feed including textual data (e.g., statistical data or notes entered by a user), a video feed including video data associated with the game and an audio feed including audio data associated with the game (e.g., audio track of video feed or audio-only commentator feed).
The matching of the various data feeds is currently a tedious task and includes the manually matching of the various feeds. Commonly, a user must manually match a common moment in time for one feed with the corresponding moment in the other feeds in order to determine the timing offset. As such, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method that cures the defects of the prior art.